Heroes Strikers
Heroes Strikers (Japanese: ヒーローズストライカーズ Hepburn: Hīrōzu Sutoraikāzu) is a tactical role-playing gameproduced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Kamen Rider, Ultraman and Gundam, three iconic Japanese TV series, and a had parody of Kamen Rider, Ultraman & Gundam's TV Show, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sgt._Frog Keroro Gunso]. Released for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Switch in Japan & Asia on December 9, 2018, Heroes Strikers has official sequel of Super Hero Generations, also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Ultimate Music Edition featuring background music from the respective series. Gameplay Similar like Super Hero Generations. Series List Represented * Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider (1971) ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Kamen Rider X ** Kamen Rider Amazon ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Skyrider ** Kamen Rider Super-1 ** Kamen Rider ZX ** Kamen Rider Black ** Kamen Rider Black RX ** Shin Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider ZO ** Kamen Rider J ** Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Kamen Rider Agito(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Ryuki(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Faiz(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Blade(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Hibiki(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Kabuto(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Den-O(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Kiva(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Decade(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider W(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider OOO(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Fourze(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Wizard(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Gaim(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Drive(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Ghost(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider #1 (2016) ** Kamen Rider Amazons ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid(with Movie) ** Kamen Rider Build * Ultraman ** Ultraman(with Movie) ** UltraSeven(with Movie) ** The Return of Ultraman ** Ultraman Ace ** Ultraman Taro ** Ultraman Leo ** Ultraman 80 ** Ultraman Tiga(with Movie) ** Ultraman Dyna(with Movie) ** Ultraman Gaia(with Movie) ** Ultraman Cosmos(with Movie) ** Ultraman Nexus(with Movie) ** Ultraman Max ** Ultraman Mebius(with Movie) ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends ** Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial ** Ultraman Saga ** Ultraman Ginga ** Ultraman Ginga S(with Movie) ** Ultraman X(with Movie) ** Ultraman Orb(with Movie) ** Ultraman Geed(with Movie) * Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam: MS 08th Team ** Mobile Suit Gundam: 0080: War in the Pocket ** Mobile Suit Gundam: 0083: Stardust Memory ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn ** Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ** Mobile Suit Victory Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt ** Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis ** Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ** After War Gundam X ** Turn A Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY ** SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors ** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer ** Mobile Suit Gundam AGE ** Model Suit Gunpla Building Beginning G ** Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars ** Gundam Reconguista in G ** Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans ** Gundam Build Diver * Other ** Keroro Gunso(with 5 Movies) Characters Heroes Strikers has a total of 163 playable characters, 31 from the Ultraman series, 44 form the Gundam series, 85 from the Kamen Rider Series, 9 from Keroro Gunso and 2 original characters, Kevin & Mika. Iconic enemies from the three series also make an appearance. Playable Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider 1 (2016 incarnation) * Kamen Rider 2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Rider Man * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Skyrider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider G3-X * Kamen Rider Grills * Kamen Rider Another Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Ibuki * Kamen Rider Todoroki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider NEW Den-O * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Ixa * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Diend * Kamen Rider Kivala * Kamen Rider W * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype * Kamen Rider Aqua * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Mage * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Neos * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Poppy * Ride-Player Nico * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Rouge Ultraman * Ultraman * Zoffy * UltraSeven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice * Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Zenon * Ultraman Mebius * Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Mirror Knight * Glen Fire * Jean-Bot * Jean-Nine * Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Geed Gundam * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam * RX-93 ν Gundam * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam * RX-0 N Unicorn Gundam 2 Banshee Norn * F91 Gundam F91LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam * RX-78AL Atlas Gundam * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" * GF13-017HJII God Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam (EW Ver.) * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * GX-9901 DX Gundam Double X * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * Ryubi Gundam * Kan-u Gundam * Chouhi Gundam * Sousou Gundam * Sonken Gundam * GNT-0000 00 QanT * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * GN-011 Gundam Harute * CB-002 Raphael Gundam * GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) * AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Black Hound * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam * GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos * KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * YG-111 Gundam G-Self * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupin Rex * GN-00D 00 Gundam Diver Keroro Gunso * Keroro/Keroman Keroro * Tamama/Invade Rider Tamama * Giroro * Kururu(Pilot of Kero Ship) * Dororo * 556(Kogoro) * Nou Sakata/Earth Rider Zero * Wettle King * Natsumi Hinata/Powered Natsumi Original * Kevin(Pilot of Compati Searcher) * Mika(Co-Pilot of Compati Searcher) Non-Playable Characters Kamen Rider * Momotaros * Urataros * Kintaros * Ryuutaros * Ankh Ultraman * Father of Ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman King * Jugglus Juggler * Pega Gundam * Haro * Chou-un Gundam * Koumei Re-GZ * Shiba-i Sazabi''' ' * Sonshoukou Gerbera Keroro Gunso * Fuyuki Hinata * Aki Hinata * Momoka Nishizawa * Koyuki Azumaya * Mutsumi "Saburo" Hojo * Angol Mois * Alisa Southerncross * Lavie * Shion * Dark Keroro * Garuru * Pururu * Zoruru * Tororo * Taruru Original * Princess Quantum Bosses Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Etrenal * Lord Baron * Kamen Rider Gold Drive * Kamen Rider Cronus Ultraman * Kaiser Belial * Dark Zagi * Fake Ultramen * Darklops Zero Gundam * JDG-00X Devil Gundam * Ryofu Tallgeese * ELS Center * NZ-999 Neo Zeong Keroro Gunso * Viper(Belial's Helper) * Mecha Viper(ROR) * Kiruru * Aku Aku Original * Orgraium(Final Boss) Soundtrack See also: ''Heroes Strikers/Soundtrack Trivia * This game marks the first appearance of characters from Keroro Gunso in the Compati Hero Series. ** also, this game's Released Date is Keroro's Birthday. Category:Games Category:Kamen Rider Category:Ultraman Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Compati Hero Series Category:Crossover Category:Tactical RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Crossovers